A chilled topping dispenser is needed having the following characteristics:                it accepts commercially available prepackaged bags of topping or other product;        it refrigerates the product to be dispensed;        it is adapted for easy and clean loading of full product bags and unloading of emptied product bags;        it is easily operated and may be self-serve for consumers;        it dispenses consistently-sized serving portions;        it fully evacuates the product bag to minimize product waste;        it is compact so as to occupy very little counter space; and        it is mechanically simple and dependable.        